Blackmail
by Karana113
Summary: Kyohei finds something to blackmail Sunako with. Sorry, it's my first fanfic. I guess I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or anything else mentioned in this story.

Many thanks to my beta reader, Hidden Guardian! Go read her stories! After mine, though….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sunako was alone in her room. Something was wrong. She did not even feel like watching a horror movie. _I don't understand_, she thought mournfully. _Why am I so upset about the test?_ She had beaten Kyohei in another math test, but for some reason the thought brought no joy. She had only beaten him by a few points, and he was not even upset by it. She sighed and got up from her bed. It was time to make dinner, and if she did not start soon she was certain that Kyohei would break down the door to her room and drag her to the kitchen.

Pulling back her hair with quick, precise movements, she set to work. It was a fried shrimp night, Kyohei's favorite. _Why do I care that it is his favorite?_ she wondered morosely. _I would have prepared it anyway._

Soon the delicious smell of frying shrimp filled the house and drew the boys from their rooms. Yuki offered to set the table, and she smiled at him gratefully. It was nice to have someone help out every now and then. Mostly, the four boys never noticed their clean, neatly folded laundry or dust-free rooms. However, lately they had been offering to help more and more. While she appreciated the gesture, the boys were more adept at making messes than cleaning them up.

The boys were sitting at the table when she came out loaded down with food. Kyohei sniffed appreciatively; he had been smelling the shrimp for some time but now it was on its way to his plate. He gave Sunako a grateful smile and was surprised when her cheeks turned faintly red. _What's up with that?_ he wondered, but then turned his attention to his food.

"Sure you won't eat with us?" he asked Sunako. The other boys dropped their food in shock. Still, he persisted. "Why don't you ever eat with us? We don't bite."

"I'd rather eat by myself," she murmured, and turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Alone in your room? That can't be much fun," he said, but released her wrist when her nose began to drip red.

"I…I…," she stammered, then fled to her room, leaving four stunned boys in her wake.

"You'd better go after her," Ranmaru told Kyohei sternly. Quite the ladies' man, he always knew what to do in situations such as these.

"What did I do?!" Kyohei demanded defensively.

"You touched her," Ranmaru began, counting off Kyohei's offenses on his fingers. "You invited her to eat with us, and you never said thank you."

Kyohei frowned. "But—"

"No." Ranmaru interrupted. "Go apologize. Now."

"Fine," Kyohei sighed.

As he walked down the hallway toward her room, he still could not understand why she was so upset. All he had done was treat her—_normally. _That was it. She could not be treated like normal girls. She would never be one. Not that that was a bad thing. He rather liked her the way she was. Besides, what would he do if he couldn't torment her? She was a lot of fun to tease.

He stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. He raised his hand to knock but paused when he heard sounds of sniffling through the door. Was she—could she be _crying_?

Quietly he opened the door. Her back was to it, so she did not notice. He saw the photo album in her lap and thought he was close to understanding.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. Her head jerked, and the album slid off her lap and landed on the floor. Quickly she brushed away her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and though her voice only quivered a bit, it was her despondent tone that cut straight to his heart. _No one should ever sound like that_, he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "I came to, uh… to apologize for my behavior at dinner."

"Please leave me alone," she whispered and looked down.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Kyohei murmured.

"Get out," she repeated. Her voice took on some strength.

"But—"

"Now!" she screamed, and flew at him. Before he knew what was happening he was outside her room feeling the breeze as her door slammed shut in his face.

_What's wrong with her tonight?_ he wondered. He was worried about her. It was a strange sensation, the tightening feeling in his chest when he thought of her wet eyes and tear-stained face.

His stomach growled.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Second Chapter

**Officially Beta-Read By Hidden Guardian!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_I should go back in there_, he thought, _I can't leave her like that. _He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she cried.

_Fine, you asked for it, _he thought, and kicked the door in.

She glowered at him. "How dare you—!"

She got no further, however, because Kyohei sat next to her and grabbed the album from her. It was open to a page that contained a picture of Sunako from a few years ago.

Kyohei barely recognized her. She was wearing, of all things, a pink, frilly dress! He nearly laughed before he remembered her tears. Then he noticed the shadowy figures next to her in the photo. "Who are they?"

"They took this two years ago," she murmured.

"Are you still stuck on that stupid guy?" Kyohei asked, tired of that guy.

"No, it was before that," she murmured softly.

"Well?" Kyohei asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

"Fine," Kyohei said with an evil grin. "Then I guess I'll just take _this_." With a swift movement he snatched the photograph from her hands.

"Give it back!" she cried, lunging for it. He danced out of her reach.

"What's it worth to you?" he demanded jokingly.

"I'll do anything," she replied seriously.

Kyohei was taken aback. "Really?" he asked, but a knock at the door interrupted his query.

Ranmaru poked his head through the door. "Sunako-chan, your aunt is on the phone and wants some girl talk." He shot her a pleading look.

"Fine," she grumbled, getting up. Kyohei followed her out of her room, forgetting that he still held Sunako's photo. He headed for his room. Finally realizing that he still held the photo, he dropped it on top of his schoolbooks.

"I'll give it back to her later," he said aloud, and went back downstairs. He promptly forgot about the whole encounter as Sunako screamed and fainted after discovering that her aunt had booked her a manicure for the next day.

_The Next Day_

Kyohei slept late the next morning and had to rush to school. He grabbed his books and ran to class, stopping for nothing.

_More Time Passes; Later The Same Day_

Sunako walked into the house, glowering. Her nails looked really good, though. She set to work on dinner without a word to anybody.

Dinner was excellent, as always. As Kyohei, his stomach comfortably full, helped dry the dishes, Sunako brought up her photograph.

"What do you want for it?" she asked abruptly.

"For what?" Kyohei asked.

"My photograph!" _He can be so dense sometimes…._

Kyohei thought back. _Oh, yeah, it's with my schoolbooks._

"I might charge a small fee," he teased.

"What kind?" Sunako demanded.

"Well, now that you mention it…." Kyohei let his voice trail off.

She frowned. "It's not funny. That photograph is really important to me. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Why is it so important?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"One of my friends is in it," Sunako replied.

"So?" Kyohei wanted to know. "Why don't you just call her?"

"I can't. She's dead," Sunako replied flatly.

"Oh….well…" Kyohei did not know what to say. "I'll get it as soon as we're done with the dishes."

"Thank you," she said softly, and he noticed that her eyes were damp. He set down the dishcloth and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Her voice gave away that she was about to cry. Kyohei was not sure what to do, so he gently put an arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she did not attack him. Instead, she moved into her embrace, so he stroked her hair soothingly.

"It was all so sudden," she murmured. "We were walking along the path from school, the two of us, and a driver swerved off the road and hit her…."

Kyohei lost track of how long he held her, letting her cry. He knew that this was no teasing matter. This was too serious. Especially if it was bad enough to make Sunako, of all people, cry.

When her tears stopped, they finished the dishes in silence. She seemed embarrassed about her display of emotion. They did not speak again, and once they were finished, Kyohei went to his room to retrieve her picture.

_Where is it? _he thought frantically as he tore through his schoolbooks. _I know it was here this morning…_

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sunako called. There was no hint of her earlier tears.

Kyohei's heart stopped beating as he heard Sunako scream, and then a thud as her body hit the floor. He rushed down the stairs and to Sunako. The phone was hanging off the hook. He snatched the receiver as he tried to awaken Sunako.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"I have the picture," a raspy voice whispered on the other end. "And it was no accident."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! And for those of you that didn't, please do! I need to improve my writing!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Who are you?" Kyohei snapped angrily.

"It was no accident," the voice repeated. "She was meant to die." The line went dead. Kyohei stared at the receiver for a moment, then replaced it in the cradle and went back to trying to waken Sunako.

Giving up, he carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. The room that had once terrified him bothered him not at all anymore. Now he just ignored the scary parts. He took Sunako by the shoulders and shook her gently.

She stirred, opened her eyes, and burst into tears. Uncomfortable, Kyohei let her cry onto his shoulder as he stroked her hair. He had never held her like this before. Truth be told, she had never _needed_ to be held like this before. He decided that if she needed it again, he would be willing to sit for it.

His fists clenched as he remembered the voice on the other end of the phone. If he ever found out who had said that to Sunako….

"Kyohei?"

"Hmm?" he turned his face toward Sunako's soft voice.

"It's dangerous to stay here. I need to leave."

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "Leave? What do you mean? I won't let anything happen to you!"

"He found me," she whispered, her tear-filled eyes threatening to spill over.

"Who? Who is it?" Kyohei demanded.

"He was her father," she murmured.

"Your friend?"

Sunako nodded. "Amaya."

"Why did he try to kill his daughter?"

"She…I…" Sunako faltered. "We saw him."

"Saw him what?" Kyohei exclaimed, desperate to know what frightened the fearless Sunako so.

"Murder somebody," she whispered and burst into tears again. Soothingly he murmured to her, but his mind was filled with anger.

"So you came here to hide?" he asked softly. "The boy who told you that you were ugly was a lie?"

She looked up at him. "No, that was real. But this is why it was so sudden."

"But didn't this happen two years ago?"

"Yes, but I moved away after that."

"You don't have to leave," Kyohei said, resolve growing within him. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you, but I cannot endanger your lives," Sunako said resolutely.

"But you tried to kill me once!" Kyohei exclaimed.

"That was before..." she murmured, her voice trailing off.

"Before?" Kyohei asked. "Before what?"

"Before…" she hesitated. "Before I fell in love with you," she said in a rush.

Kyohei was stunned. How could she be in love with him?

_I shouldn't have told him_, Sunako thought sadly. _It's just that when I woke up and he was holding me, I knew. It's only because I'm so upset, _she thought to herself. _If things had been normal, I would never have told him._

"Sunako, I…" Kyohei started, but then stopped. "I'm glad you feel that way." Had he really just said that? What if she hadn't meant what she said?

"I have to go," Sunako whispered. "Please, I have to leave."

"No," Kyohei said firmly. "It's too dangerous. And so is your room being on the first floor. You must stay on our floor until I know you're safe."

"Are you crazy?" Sunako exclaimed.

"You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor," he continued doggedly. "It's not safe for you to be alone for so long."

"I was alone in my room just fine until you found out!" Sunako flared. "Don't try to hold me back because of something that happened two years ago!" She got up and ran out of the room. Faintly he heard the front door slam as she left the house.

There was only one thing left to do. Kyohei got up and chased after her, ignoring the startled expressions on his three male housemates' faces.

Sunako was nowhere in sight. Kyohei cursed under his breath and began checking her favorite places. He was not very far into this when a hand grabbed his wrist and warm breath hissed in his ear, "No one will ever see her alive again. And now, they'll never see you again either."


	4. Chapter 4

-1VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kyohei struggled instinctively, pulling out of the man's grasp. He thought he might actually have a chance until the man pulled out a gun. Kyohei froze. _You can't outfight a bullet._

The man grinned, a horrible smile. How had Sunako stood it, knowing this man was after her? Kyohei shuddered, and a hideous thought ran through his head. _I never told Sunako how I felt about her. Is it too late?_

"You won't get away with it," Kyohei stated with more conviction than he felt. "The police will catch you."

"Fool," the man laughed. "I own the police!"

"Did you hurt her?" Kyohei demanded. He feared the answer.

The man laughed again. "Not yet. I knew I might have to use her to catch you."

Kyohei narrowed his eyes as the man took his arm and began guiding him down the street, the gun planted firmly in his back. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to follow.

"Although you are very fine specimens," the man continued. "It's almost a shame to have to kill you. But then again, I killed my own daughter. Why not you?" His laugh chilled Kyohei to the bone.

They arrived at a normal-looking house. Kyohei stepped through the door with his shoulders squared. He had no idea what to expect.

The first thing he saw was Sunako, her hands tied behind her back.

"Kyohei!" she cried. He saw that her face was deathly pale and she was shaking.

"Sunako," he managed, though his mouth was dry as cotton. Not caring about the murderer at his back, he went to her, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. She stiffened, and he knew she had heard. She leaned against him.

The man locked the front door. "I'm sorry it came down to this, Sunako," he said.

"Sorry you got caught," she snapped. Kyohei shifted oh-so-slightly and began working on the knots that held Sunako's wrists captive as she distracted the man.

"Don't you see?" he asked. "That man two-timed me. He was going to turn me in."

"So you killed him. And your own daughter." Her voice was strong, but the man did not flinch.

"Like I said, you girls should never have seen that."

"Because it shouldn't have happened!" The last knot came loose. Sunako maintained her position for the moment, however.

"You would put two more murders on your conscience?" Kyohei asked, stepping in front of Sunako. She shifted. Kyohei stepped closer to the man. "Doesn't it pain you that you killed your own daughter?"

"Haven't you guessed by now that I don't have a conscience?" the man responded. He and Kyohei were almost nose-to-nose.

Kyohei kept his eyes locked on the man's. "I think you should get one," he said as he grabbed the gun. "Even if someone has to beat it into you." He aimed his new possession at the man. "On the floor!" he shouted. "Call the police," he said softly to Sunako. She obeyed.

The man lowered himself to the floor. "You won't shoot me," he said. "You're too young and afraid."

"Don't test me," Kyohei snarled. "You almost killed the woman I love."

"Love?" the man laughed. "Don't you know there's no such thing as love?"

Sunako hung up the phone and walked over to the man. "I'm sorry you think that," she said gently. "You don't know what you're missing." She met Kyohei's eyes and smiled.

As the police escorted the man away, Sunako turned to Kyohei. "Did you mean it?"

He knew what she meant. "Yes, I did. Did you?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Of course I did," she said, blushing. "I don't say things I don't mean."

He leaned toward her, breath quickening with anticipation. She was waiting for him. Their lips met, their breath mingled. It was their first true kiss, and it was perfect.

Kyohei pulled back and smiled at her. "What are we going to tell your aunt?"

"Does it matter?" she replied with a smile, lacing her fingers through his. And he realized that no, it didn't.


End file.
